Fantastic Star and Where to Find Her
by Windrises
Summary: Grindelwald finds out about Star Butterfly's wand and decides to try to find it.


Notes: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Dinsey XD animated show that was created by Daron Nefcy. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series by Warner Bros.

Star Butterfly was on her bedroom floor and was playing with a large pile of advertisements. Marco Diaz came into the room and asked, "What are you up to?"

Star explained, "Just fiddling around with these self-made advertisements."

Marco asked, "What are they advertising?"

Star said, "Myself."

Marco was understandably confused, so he asked, "What do you mean?"

Star explained, "Not enough people seem to know who I mean. Most people on Earth and Mewni know who I am, but that doesn't seem like enough. I want people and creatures from other dimensions to know who I am. That's why I've been sending advertisements that explain who I am and where to find me."

Marco replied, "Star, that's a really bad idea."

Star asked, "Why would you think such a thing? It's a great way to meet new people. We can meet thousands of new people and have the biggest party ever."

Marco replied, "But that could lead to strangers, villains, and all sorts of weirdos coming after you. Do you want more creatures that'll try to steal your wand?"

Star replied, "No, but I have a good feeling and a lot of trust for the people of other worlds."

Marco responded, "Star, you have too much confidence in people from other worlds."

Star replied, "You have too much doubt in others."

Marco put his hand on Star's shoulder and said, "I just want you to remain safe."

Star confidently replied, "I'm going to be totally safe."

Meanwhile, Gellert Grindelwald found one of Star's advertisements. He was interested in Star's wand, so he decided to try to get her. He used his wand to transport himself to Mewni. He was unaware that Star was on Earth, so he bursted into the kingdom. Dozens of guards surrounded him. One of the guards said, "I suppose you want us to get out of your way."

Grindelwald had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "Actually, I want you to be here, so I can show you how powerful I really am." Grindelwald used his wand to blast the guards. He had become so powerful that it took him less than a minute to defeat dozens of guards.

Grindelwald looked around the kingdom for Star, but he didn't find her. He searched the kingdom for over forty five minutes. After his long search, he walked out of the kingdom and felt like a failure. Finding Star was much harder than he had predicated it would be.

The villainous Toffee stepped out of the shadows and said, "Greetings Mr. Grindelwald."

Grindelwald pointed his wand at Toffee and asked, "How are you familiar with me?"

Toffee explained, "I have a great interest in magic, so I've studied on the best. You seem to be near the top."

Grindelwald pretended to be offended while asking, "Near the top? No wizard is of any worth, compared to me."

Toffee replied, "Despite that, you seem to be after more magic."

Grindelwald responded, "You're smarter and handsomer than any lizard should be."

Toffee replied, "Thank you." He handed Grindelwald a piece of paper.

Grindelwald said, "I hope this isn't a fan drawing of me or anything silly."

Toffee replied, "That has the address of Star's current location."

Grindelwald said, "Thank you." He used his wand to start heading to Star's house. Toffee had an evil look on his face while walking away. He was hoping that Grindelwald would get rid of Star.

Meanwhile, Star was celebrating her new popularity. She walked up to Marco and said, "I'm becoming more popular than I've ever been, thanks to the advertisements. I'm starting to be ranked among the most popular princesses. I have to compete with Princess Kaguya, Cornelia, Twilight Sparkle, and Unikitty, but the important thing is that I'm in the top five."

Marco replied, "Speaking of top five lists, I can come up with five reasons why these advertisements are a bad idea."

Star responded, "You need to loosen up and enjoy taking risks."

Marco stubbornly replied, "I take plenty of risks."

Star responded, "Yeah right."

Marco sighed and said, "I'm about as safe as can be, but being overly safe is better than taking too many risks."

Star replied, "Nah, risks are awesome."

A few minutes later Grindelwald arrived at Star's Earth home. He used his wand to blast the door open. He walked into the house and started looking around for Star. He burst into Star's room.

Star and Marco saw Grindelwald and were scared. Star nervously asked, "Who are you?"

Grindelwald proudly said, "I'm Grindelwald, the greatest wizard of all time."

Marco asked, "What do you want?"

Grindelwald said, "I've heard about Ms. Butterfly, thanks to a very informative advertisement. The ad explained that Star has one of the most impressively powerful wands that has ever been made. Since I'm a collector of the highest form of power, Star's wand is an item that I must obtain."

Star hugged her wand and tried to move farther and farther away from Grindelwald. She said, "You can't have my wand. Since you burst in here, I'm assuming that you're not a good guy."

Grindelwald put on a tie while saying, "I'm a very charming person." The evil wizard walked around the room while saying, "I'm not exactly the prince of kindness, but I do what's needed to make my goals happen. In other words, I'm an imperfect, but very admirable person."

Star stepped away from Grindelwald while saying, "If you're so admirable, you'll have the morality to leave me alone."

Grindelwald blasted a hole in Star's bedroom door while saying, "I'm not exactly morally responsible either." He stuck out his hand while saying, "Hand over your wand or suffer the crimes of Grindelwald."

Star stubbornly held on to her wand. Her wand was her most useful tool in fighting the forces evil. Giving it up was something that Star was not okay with. She said, "I'm not going to give you the wand."

Grindelwald pretended to look like a reasonable and understanding person while saying, "I suppose loyalty to your wand is a fair feeling to have." He used his wand to blast Marco to the ground. He said, "However, loyalty to people seems more important." He pointed his wand at Marco and said, "Star, your friend is history if the wand isn't handed over to me."

Star loved her wand, but she wouldn't let a person lose their life for it. She reluctantly placed her wand in Grindelwald's hands. Grindelwald stared at the wand and felt extreme excitement about getting it. He used Star's wand to knock Star to the ground.

Star angrily asked, "Why did you do that?"

Grindelwald had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I wanted you to be defeated by your own wand, because I love irony." He used his wand to transport himself out of the house.

Star walked up to Marco and helped him get up. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Marco said, "Yeah, but what about your wand?"

Star sighed and replied, "Grindelwald got it."

Marco asked, "You weren't able to stop him?"

Star said, "I had to trade the wand in to save you."

Marco replied, "Aww, thanks Star."

Star hugged him and said, "You're welcome." She paused and said, "I messed things up. If I hadn't of done all those silly advertisements, that freaky wizard wouldn't of found out about the wand."

Marco replied, "It's okay. We all do dumb mistakes sometimes, but how are we going to get the wand back?"

Star had a confident look on her face while saying, "I think that I know what the wizard is up to and where to find him."

Grindelwald went back to Mewni and had a meeting with Toffee. Grindelwald pulled Star's wand out of his jacket pocket and said, "I managed to get Ms. Butterfly's wand."

Toffee replied, "Nicely done. There's a lot of things that we can be accomplished with the new source of power that we've obtained."

Grindelwald pointed the wand at Toffee and asked, "We? What makes you think that you can have any sort of involvement in my plans?"

Toffee explained, "I'm known to be the master planner. I guarantee that I can help you conquer the wizarding world faster than any other second in command could."

Star and Marco appeared in Mewni and ran up to Grindelwald. Grindelwald turned and asked, "How did you know that I'd be here?"

Star said, "The advertisements listed my kingdom, but it didn't list my Earth home. I figured that the one who would tell you would be my arch-enemy."

Toffee replied, "You guessed correctly. Grindelwald and I are going to conquer both Hogwarts and Mewni."

Star knew how to trick Grindelwald. She pretended to be frightened while saying, "I guess we won't be in too much trouble, unless the evil wizard tries out the whispering spell."

Grindelwald asked, "Whispering spell?" Toffee's eyebrows raised in fear.

Toffee walked up to Grindelwald and said, "Don't try out the whispering spell. Don't ever do it!"

Grindelwald replied, "Hold on. You are quite charming, but you don't seem like the type of character that can be trusted. I'm going to unleash the power of the whispering spell." Grindelwald whispered to the wand while Star, Marco, and Toffee ran away. The whispering spell blew up the wand. There was a loud explosion. One of the broken pieces of the wand landed on Toffee's feet. He put it in his coat and walked away.

Star returned to the wand. It was broken in pieces and Grindelwald was gone. Marco said, "Wow, it seems like the wand is gone for good."

Star replied, "Don't worry. Glossaryck taught me a spell that'll revive it. The important thing is that the evil wizard got defeated." She paused and said, "Thank you for teaching me that being safe is important. The advertisements were a reckless idea."

Marco replied, "Some risks are good, but some are too dangerous to try."

Star kissed Marco on the cheek and asked, "Was that a risky thing to do?"

Marco said, "Nah." He and Star held hands while heading back home. Star learned that chaotic fun needs safety and precaution to balance things out.


End file.
